


Say You'll Be There

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, I mean really slow burn, Slow Burn, like years and years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex meets Maggie when she joins halfway through First Grade. They become best friends, and this is the story of them growing up together.





	

**FIRST GRADE**

The new girl sits on her own. You look at her closely, examining the sad downturn of her mouth and lonely glistening of her eyes. The other children avoid her, being cruel as only six year olds can be. It only takes a moment before you pick up your lunchbox and set it down in the empty space next to hers.

She looks up almost warily, surprised at your arrival. You smile and introduce yourself. “Hi. I’m Alex.”

She blinks slowly, those brown eyes wide, before she says quietly. “I’m Maggie.”

You tell her you know her name, because she’s in first grade and so are you. She nods and returns to looking at her sandwich dejectedly.

You notice it’s a plain cheese sandwich, and that she’s only taken one bite.

“Don’t you like cheese?”

“Not really.”

You nod, and instantly hand over the other half of your sandwich. “Do you prefer ham?”

She smiles at you, the first expression of happiness you’ve seen on her all day. But then the shutters come down again. “I can’t take your food.”

She tries to hand it back, but you refuse. Eventually, she begins to eat. You finish your sandwiches together in a companionable silence, and an unbreakable bond begins to form.

You’re the one who defends her when the other kids pick on her for being the newbie. They call her names and avoid her at break times, and you see clearly how much it hurts her.

You never had loads of friends, but the ones you did have leave you when you side with Maggie. You don’t particularly care. You think that being friends with Maggie is better than being friends with everyone else in the class.

Now you spend every break time with her, and switch seats in class so you’re always sat next to her. You’ve never had a best friend before, but you think this is what it feels like.

\---

Your birthday is in a week, and your mum and dad ask you what you want to do. Your mum asks if you want a party with all the class there, like the rest of the children have been doing. You answer “no”; the only person you want to invite is Maggie.

Your dad laughs when you say that and picks you up, twirling you around. He smells like he always does – familiar and safe. He tells you of course Maggie can come over, that he’d love to meet your new friend.

Your mum looks a little worried, and she asks if you’re sure. “You can invite more friends than Maggie, you know.”

“Maggie’s my only friend I think.” You wonder why your mum looks so sad, and tell her not to worry. “She’s my best friend. I don’t need anyone else.”

Your dad smiles proudly. “You’re right there, kiddo.”

“But Jeremiah –”

“Eliza.” He cuts your mum off. “She has Maggie.”

Your mum still looks unconvinced, but tells you to ask Maggie when you see her next.

\---

It’s Monday morning, and you’re waiting for Maggie in your meeting place. It’s a corner of the playground behind the shed with all the sports equipment in, and this is where you and Maggie spend most of your time. The other kids can’t see you when you’re here, and Maggie likes it better that way.

You always get to school before she does, but when the bell rings and Maggie still hasn’t shown, you begin to worry. The seat next to yours is empty all through the first lesson, and it feels like a piece of you is missing. You begin to worry about who to sit with at lunchtime, but just after the mid-morning break the door opens and Maggie walks in. She quickly sits down, ignoring the countless stares and whispers from the rest of the class.

You hold her hand because that’s what you’d like her to do if you were in her position.

She doesn’t tell you why she’s late and you don’t ask, though you do wonder why her eyes are all red and puffy.

“Maggie?” you whisper when your teacher isn’t looking.

“Yeah?” she whispers back.

“Do you want to come to my house on Saturday? It’s my birthday.”

She looks at you with her eyes wide, and you wonder if she’s ever been invited to a birthday party before.

She nods quickly, though, and you smile because your best friend is coming to your house on your birthday, and how could it get any better than that?

At the end of the morning, the first grade teacher asks Maggie if she can talk to her for a moment. You don’t want to leave, but Mrs Robinson says you have to, so you hug Maggie and promise to wait for her in your special corner.

You linger for a moment by the closed door, and hear words like “extra support” and “financial aid” but you don’t really know what it means so you walk away, not wanting to be caught and told off.

By the time you get home on Monday, you’ve forgotten all about Mrs Robinson’s conversation with Maggie, and only care about Saturday’s party. You tell your mum and dad that Maggie can come, and your dad whoops in his silly voice that he does sometimes. You try not to laugh, because that’s _childish_ , but then he pulls a face and sticks out his tongue and you can’t help but dissolve into giggles.

\---

Saturday comes around, and your mum and dad wake you up by singing “Happy Birthday” loudly in your bedroom. Your mum kisses you and your dad carries you downstairs, where you have breakfast waiting for you. You open all of your presents, and say “Thank you” a thousand times when you get the trainers that flash prettily when you stamp on the ground.

Then your grandma and grandad come round and visit, and you open their presents too, but all you really want is for three o’clock to hurry up because that’s when Maggie’s mum had said she’ll drop Maggie off.

It gets to half past two, and you station yourself on the staircase so you can be the first to open the door when Maggie arrives. Your mum tells you to play with some toys, but you say that you can do that when Maggie gets here.

Three o’clock comes and goes, and Maggie doesn’t turn up. Your dad thinks you need reassuring that Maggie will turn up, but you tell him you already know she will. “She’s going to come; she’s just late like she is sometimes for school.”

And you’re right. A little bit before four o’clock, there’s a knock at the door and you fly down the stairs to open it. Maggie and her mum are stood on the front step, and you beam at them both. Maggie’s holding a present in her hands, and she hands it over shyly.

“Happy birthday Alex.”

You take the present, hand it to your mum who’s appeared behind you, and pull Maggie into a hug. You hear the two women talking, but aren’t really listening. Not when Maggie’s arms are tight around you and you feel like this is the best birthday ever. You like how she’s taller than you, because it means you can bury your head into her chest and feel like she’s your entire world.

You do hear something about “car problems” and endless apologies about being late, but you leave them to it as you drag Maggie into the house.

You give her the ‘tour’ – the living room and the kitchen and the dining room and your bedroom. She looks around in wonder the entire time, and you think that her house mustn’t look at all like yours does or else she wouldn’t look so shocked.

You spend the rest of the day playing with your presents together, and your dad ends up on the floor howling in pain when he steps on a piece of Lego that was discarded from your Hogwarts castle set. You worry he’ll shout at you and Maggie, but when your mum starts laughing you begin to laugh too. Soon, you, Maggie and your mum are all laughing at your dad as he glares at you all and tries to stand up.

You’re sad when Maggie’s mum arrives to pick her back up, and you ask if she can visit again soon. You and Maggie both look at your mums pleadingly, and they promise you that she’ll come over in a few weeks.

You smile, because Maggie’s smiling, and you think that it’s easy to be happy when she’s with you.

\---

 Maggie’s lying on your bed and you’re sitting on the bedroom floor. You’re throwing a ball to each other, and have been doing so for the last hour. Your dad comes in to check on you both, sees that you’re still playing catch, laughs and leaves you to it.

It’s now a common occurrence for Maggie to be at your house. She comes over most weekends, and sometimes goes straight from school.

“Why do we never go to your house?” You ask, curious.

Maggie blushes and stammers. “Um, well, I don’t know.”

You shrug, accepting the answer. “Okay.” And carry on playing catch.

At one point, you catch the ball but don’t throw it. Maggie looks at you enquiringly. “Maggie, are we best friends?”

Maggie nods fervently. “I think we are.”

“Because I’ve never had a friend like you before.”

“I’ve never had a friend like you before, too.”

You smile, because she is now officially your best friend and everything is so simple, and you throw the ball again.

When she stands up to go downstairs where your dad’s made dinner, you notice her shirt has a hole in the hem and another in the sleeve.

“Do you know you’ve got holes in your shirt?”

Maggie blushes again and shifts, trying to hide the holes. “It’s an old t-shirt.”

“I’ve got some that I don’t wear – do you want them?”

She refuses, but you don’t really understand why.

You soon forget though, because your dad’s made yours and Maggie’s favourite meal, and it didn’t really seem to matter.

\---

You’ve just finished your last day of first grade, and you hold Maggie’s hand tightly because you’re excited about second grade but you also hate any sort of change.

Maggie squeezes your hand as you walk out of the building and towards your mum’s car. You’re reassured by the gesture that _this_ is one thing that isn’t going to change.

You both get into the car because Maggie’s mum and dad are coming to your house too for a meal. You think that your mum and Maggie’s mum are best friends, like you and Maggie are. You’ve heard them talking quietly whenever Maggie comes around or gets picked up, and sometimes you see your mum giving Maggie’s mum envelopes.

You don’t know what’s in them, but after a while you notice that Maggie’s shirts don’t have holes in anymore, and her trainers are brand new.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? If you want me to carry this on, or have any suggestions, leave a comment below. Thanks :)


End file.
